Sinner Raven
Sinner_Raven was a houseguest on Big Brother 5 & Big Brother: Redemption. Biography Big Brother 5 Bio Lime was a coaster who did nothing but control the first week along with Mimi7866. She managed to be safe during week whilst being on the block because she was seen as weak. She only evicted until Final 5 where Mimi7866 had to break a tie to save either Noiceonelad or her and Mimi7866 decided to save Noiceonelad giving her 5th place and the fifth juror spot. Big Brother: Redemption Retrieved pre-season. How excited are you to be cast for BBR? Of course I am I am so happy I'm getting to return after waiting sooo long for my chance I'm so glad I get the redemption after bb5. What will you change this time around, being cast as a second chancer? Of course I am going to change my gameplay and personality because I have grown and matured so much. What three words describe you the best and why? Calm Strong and Sassy. Who would you love to play with this season? Hmm, good question but it would have to be mxkayla, and Yoshi or even alex but one person I don't know much but stan is lily from S1 and I would love to play with her. Anything else you'd like to add? Thank you production for allowing me to return and let's hope I'm not a early boot or am out earlier then my first season and I hope and pray that I slay that game. Bio Raven was one of the thirteen previous players cast to get a second shot in Big Brother: Redemption. Upon entering the game, Raven wanted to change how he played and was perceived last night, wishing to improve on his previous mistakes. So, starting right off the bat he decided to go for the first HOH, becoming the first houseguest in power. He decided to put up JollyJaymee and Diorbarbie, finding both to be inactive and easy targets for the house to be happy. This, at first, was successful but did have a lot of backlash as a good portion of the house felt unhappy with the nominations being easy. After Bielof2 won the POV and saved Jaymee, Raven was forced to pick a replacement. Following a decent amount of game-talk, Raven set DrewWyd on the chopping block, feeling he was a big threat to everyone's game. At the eviction, this move went as planned, with Drew exiting. After his successful HOH reign, PlushGarrett123 kept Raven safe during the second part of the double. Once week two rolled around, Raven was forced to be the first houseguest to spin "The Decider" wheel, and landed on "The Mask". He became immune for the week. This prevented Horror Pop from having the ability to target Raven, who had a parade of smaller players after him. Although he became vulnerable, Raven was kept safe during Bielof2's HOH reign and proceeded afterwards to win HOH during week 4. Dior shortly entered the house, and with that he decided not to go after her. Instead, he nominated both Jls599 & Krystal78911 feeling either could pose as a threat. When Alyssa Monet saved Krystal, Raven took the chance to backdoor PlushGarrett123 and ultimately was the tie-breaker vote to send him to the jury house. Due to his allegiance of keeping Dior safe, he was not put up during her HOH reign on week 5. Following that, he scored his third HOH win and put up both Alyssa and Krystal during the final moments of the week to ensure the alliance would be broken up. This was successful, and Krystal was sent out the house. However, to everyone's surprise, Dior made a big step for herself by nominating both Horror and Raven, leading Raven out of the house without parole and into the jury house, placing 6th. Host Opinion During Big Brother 5, how Lime would play wasn't exactly clear to me. However, she did score the first HOH win and POV win with Mimi, proving to everyone she was capable of winning competitions. However, shortly after this she fell into an inactive-state and barely attended any sessions. This unfortunately lead to her easy final 5 eviction and made her seem almost unmemorable to many. Thankfully for Lime, he was given a second shot in Big Brother: Redemption and came in with a completely new strategy. This time around, Raven kept his competition streak strong by winning HOH's back to back, and making strong successful moves for himself. His social game was also extremely good, keeping him safe on other's HOH reigns like Dior's first one. His downfall? Going in too fast, too soon. He proved himself, yes, but also made himself a noticeable threat for the later game and continued to do this without realizing the amount of moves he was making was dangerous once vulnerable. Sadly, he was an easy eviction at the final 6, and definitely somebody I felt could of won this game nearly unanimous had he played somewhat more sneaky. Amazing game and amazing redemption story regardless, Raven! Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Carepackage History Voting History Player History - Big Brother: Redemption Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History } | Aespugic | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 3 | – | Diorbarbie | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | style="background-color:#9966CC;" | HOH | PlushGarrett123 | Yes (Tiebreaker) |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | – | Jls599 | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | style="background-color:#9966CC;" | HOH | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | Nominated | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | Bielof2 | No |} Trivia Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:5th Place Category:BB5 Jury Category:BBR Houseguests Category:6th Place Category:BBR Jury